Opposite Attraction
by Funnykido
Summary: Your basic DG fic, but hopefully with a little more humor! It wont be a dark, depressing story, a lot of fluff! Look for some unexpected meetings! Eight chapters up!
1. Default Chapter

Opposite Attraction

A/N: Yes! I've missed you too! You like me, you really like me! Ok now on to the story! Oh ya. . .summary. . . ok, your basic Draco/Ginny story, although probably not as much angst, makes me depressed, lol, and maybe a little more fluff than your used to, (tell me if u think too much!) But look for some unexpected meetings! Thanks plez review!

Opposite Attraction

Takes place 6th year

* * *

Draco sat in his dorm, wondering when his life had gotten so messed up. Maybe when his father had been sent to Azkaban, but then again, that hadn't really mattered. Draco had been more relieved than mad. With his father locked away, he would no longer be forced to become a death eater. Something he was becoming more and more opposed to as time went on.

Of course, just because Draco didn't want to become a death eater, didn't mean that he would suddenly fall to his knees and worship Potter and all his little friends like everybody else seemed to around here. Never. Just because he was thinking about _maybe_ asking Dumbledore to join the other side, didn't mean we would suddenly be friends with all those goody two shoes.

But that was besides the point, Draco turned his mind back to thoughts of his messed up life.

He had no friends. It certainly seemed to everybody else as if he did, but Crab and Goyle could hardly be categorized as breathing, thinking human beings, much less Draco's friends!

No, he didn't have any _real_ friends. In fact, the only person who really cared about him, besides his mother in her fits of guiltiness, was Pansy Parkinson. Not because she particularly cared about his well being, no, but it would be better for her appearance, or her appeal he should say, especially to the male population of Hogwarts, if it looked like she was unattainable, or at least a challenge.

_Your pathetic, just sitting in your dorm feeling sorry for yourself. Get up, do something instead of sitting here like a stupid idiot._

Sighing, he looked at the clock, and realized he was late for lunch.

_Marvelous, just what I needed._

He put on his cloak and hurried out of the dorm, shoving the portrait aside roughly on his way out, and earning an angry comment from it's inhabitant.

* * *

Ginny stared out the window. Not really looking at the scenery, just feeling sorry for herself.

All guys were the same, they only wanted one thing, and that was easy enough to figure out.

She had just broken up with Dean, after he had tried to persuade her to have sex with him, even after her angry insistence many times.

Of course, she hadn't really liked him all that much. She had only gone out with him because he was cute, and besides, everybody seemed to have a boyfriend, why not her?

But not anymore, she decided. She would wait for the right guy to come along. No matter how long it took.

He was undoubtedly out there, although sometimes she wondered. He'd be considerate, and wouldn't pressure her into things. He'd have to be at least a little smart, and of course he'd have to like Quidditch. You didn't grow up with six brothers, all crazed quidditch fanfatics, and not grow up to be one yourself. Of course, it'd also be nice if he got along with her family, and he would preferably be hot, she thought laughing.

As she heard a door slam down the hall, she came out of her stupor and looked at the clock, realizing she was late for lunch.

_Great, just great. If I miss lunch I won't have time to go down to the kitchens before quidditch practice!_

Putting on her shoes, she raced out of the tower, slowing her pace only slightly when she was closer to the great hall. But looking at her watch she sped up quickly again, rounding the corner.

As she turned into the hallway, she promptly found all of her books on the floor, along with herself. With a certain someone sitting on the floor across from her.

As she processed in her mind who it was, her eyes widened.

* * *

A/n: Ok, how'd u like the first chapter? Sorry it's a little short, but im really trying to make them longer, without having them be incredibly long! So please review!


	2. Awkward Situations and Pumpkin Juice

* * *

Opposite Attraction.

Chapter 2: Awkward situations and pumpkin juice 

A/N: Sparky, sparky, spark! , no im not off my rocker, you'll see! Just read the story!

* * *

"Malfoy!"

"Weasel!"

They said at the same time, the disdain showing clearly in both of their voices.

"Watch where your going! Or is your head so big now that it obstructs your view?"

"Cute, very cute. I'm surprised you'd dare to emerge from that den of yours, what with those tattered robes, and wild red hair."

_It's not actually red, quite a charming shade of auburn actually, a refreshing change from the other's, I should think._

_WHAT! Snap out of it, you idiot! You were just thinking something NICE about Gi- I mean the Weaslette! WHAT is wrong with me! I really need to eat something, lack of food is affecting my brain. Yeah, that must be it._

As Malfoy was staring off into space, Ginny was standing there glowering at him.

_What is his problem? Does he have NOTHING better to do than torture poor innocent little Gryffindors? But then again. . . it didn't seem sincere this time, the insult. . . _

Looking at him, she thought, _he's so cute when he's surprised, without that mask of coldness over his face._

"WHAT!" Ginny screamed out loud.

"Shit." She said out loud, again.

By now, Draco was staring at her. Confusion and amusion clearly showing on his face.

"Talking to yourself Gi-I mean Weaslette?" _Shoot, I almost said her name! I really REALLY need some food. Now just back away slowly, and maybe she won't notice._

"Did you just call me Ginny?" She said bewildered.

"No!" He said quickly.

"Liar." She said, with a smirk on her face.

"Am not!" Draco said indignantly.

"Then why is your face red, if you have nothing to hide?" Draco thought he could practically _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

"Because, because, It just is!"

"What's the matter ferret boy, blast-ended skrewt got your tongue?"

"What?!"

"Nevermind, just comes from spending too much time with Luna Lovegood." She said with a laugh.

"Right." He said slowly.

They sat there staring at each other, in an awkward silence, realizing at the same time, hence Draco's jaw dropping, and Ginny's eyes bulging out, that they had just _gotten along._

At the same time they sprung into action, reaching for their books at the same time.

As they were retrieving their books, their hands unknowingly went for the same one.

As their hands touched, it seemed as if a bolt of electricity had bolted from the others hands, not ending until they both snatched their hands away a second later.

As they looked at each other, another awkward silence ensued.

"Ahem." Said Draco, clearing his throat.

"Well. . ." Said Ginny, trailing off into another awkward silence.

"I've er, got to go." And with that she hurried off quickly, her face flushed red with embarrassment.

_

* * *

_

_WHAT was that! That was so weird, first, we're actually being civil to each other, and then, our hands touch, and it's like, electricity or something! Wait! No! This is DRACO MALFOY were talking about! His hands were just clammy or something, and you were shocked by the coldness. Yes! That's it! That's ALL there is to it!_

As Draco straightened up and turned to leave, his eye caught on a silver necklace shimmering on the ground.

It must be her necklace! He thought, as his breath caught in his throat.

Looking up and down the hall, he noticed that she was already out of sight.

_Well. . . seeing as she's no longer here, I'm sure it'd be better that I take it, instead of somebody, less trustworthy person, he thought. Yes, I'll just give it back to her when I see her next!_

And with that, he quickly pocketed it and walked into the great hall.

* * *

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ginny was unknowingly stabbing her sandwich viciously with her fork, in an attempt to clear thought's of Draco Malfoy, and the sensation Ginny had felt climb up her arm when their hands touched, from her mind.

_This is RIDICULOUS! Draco Malfoy is an egotistical prat! His father is a death eater! And you know what they say, like father like son!_

"Ginny, the sandwich do anything to you? Because you know, if it did, I'd be glad to hex it for you!" Harry said to Ginny, laughing at his own joke.

"Oh, Ha Ha Harry! I'm astounded by your clever wit every time you open your mouth! However do you do it?" She said sarcastically.

But Harry had already turned his attention elsewhere.

"Argh! Does everyone around here find pleasure in ignoring me!" As she banged her head on the table, feeling sorry for herself, she quickly regretted it, as she felt something wet and sticky dripping down her forehead.

_Great, could this day GET any worse?_

But of course, you should know never to say that, alas you just might jinx yourself, which is of course exactly what she did.

As she reached for the napkins across the table, she knocked over her goblet, the juice in it quickly spilling all over her. Jumping up and trying to get some of the liquid out of her skirt with the napkins in her hand, she rammed into somebody quite forcefully as she was jumping back from the table. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor laying on something, or should I say someone. She looked up into the eyes of the person who so unfortunately had been behind her at the time of Ginny's clumsiness, she groaned, trying to ignore the tingling spreading up from her fingers.

_Not again! _She thought.

* * *

Draco quickly walked into the great hall, quickly scanning the tables for a certain redhead.

As he spotted her, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, a thought struck him.

_I can't walk over there! The whole "Dream Team" will be sure to maul me! I'll just have to give it to her some other time, when she's not in the company of those three disgusting human beings._

Deciding upon this, he proceeded to promptly start walking again quickly past the Gryffindor table on the way to his own.

But not quickly enough, evidently, as he was walking right past where Ginny was sitting, at that exact time, he heard Ginny shriek, and turned to look at her. Big mistake. As he was standing there (once again he had stopped walking) she got up quickly from the table, and toppled into him. Draco lost his footing, and soon he found himself on the floor. Underneath Ginny, bewildered, and also trying to ignore the electricity that seemed to flow from Ginny onto his fingertips, to his hands, and up to his brain, slowly affecting his judgement and sense of rational thinking.

As their eyes met, Ginny audibly groaned, and buried her head in his shoulder.

A/N: ha ha ha so evil aren't I? I'm kind of outta it today, so forgive me if the writing sucks. But do u think it's good? Funny? Stupid? Plez review!


	3. Missing Things and Head Bumping

Opposite Attraction

Chapter 3: Missing things and some head bumping

* * *

"Well, Weaslette, we seem to find ourselves on the floor together quite a lot don't we?" He said with a smirk.

Ginny lifted her head off of his shoulder quickly, as she realized where it was, her face red with embarrassment.

"Yes, it would appear so wouldn't it."

"I just said that, so yes. . . it would." Draco said laughing.

Ginny glared at him, but quickly gave it up and started laughing with him, as it had no affect whatsoever.

When they stopped laughing, Ginny realized she was still on top of Draco.

"Well, um, thank you, for er, cushioning my fall!" She said quickly getting up off of him with a nervous laugh.

_No, don't get up! It felt so nice. WAIT! What am I thinking? I'm completely off my bonkers, the sooner I get some food into my system, the better, yes food._

Coming out of his thoughts, he realized she was waiting for him to answer.

"It's okay Gi-I mean Weasel, just make sure that next time you. ." He was about to insult her, and suddenly stopped. He opened his mouth again, and closed it. Open, close. Standing there like an idiot. "Just make sure your watching where your going." He said, and quickly turned, walked a few steps, then stopped. Turning around quickly and knocking into a first year hufflepuff in the process.

"Er, wait! Earlier you dropped this, just giving it back to you." And he quickly walked off, again, this time sitting down at his house table. Staring at the necklace, she thought:

_Why does he always seem to be the one I run (literally) into? And then there's that darn tingling, I mean claminess, whenever he touches me! It's infuriating! Why does HE have to be the one to affect me this way! ARGH!_

Deep in her thoughts, she rushed out just minutes later, after a fruitless attempt to leave thoughts of a certain silver- eyed someone behind and eat her lunch peacefully.

Heading up to her dorm to change before quidditch practice, she didn't notice the object of her thoughts get up quickly afterwards and follow her out the door.

Ginny stopped suddenly on her way up to Gryffindor tower. She thought she had heard footsteps, but now they were gone. Looking behind her, all she saw was a few students milling about. Shrugging, she continued.

"Snufflesnort." She said quickly to the fat lady, and hurried up to her room.

_Is it just me or does the password get weirder every year?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

After changing into her quidditch uniform she hurried back downstairs, broom in hand.

_Darn, shouldn't have taken that nap, now I'm late!_

She quickly grabbed her bookbag from one of the couches, planning to study later after practice, and pushed the portrait open hurrying out the door (portrait).

But, of course as fate would have it, she once again found herself on the floor, holding her head, and staring into entrancing grey eyes again, the second time in one day.

"Well, fancy meeting you here Weaslette. Couldn't stay away could you?" Draco said with a smirk.

"On the contrary ferret boy, seeing as I am just outside MY common room, and seeing as YOU are on top of ME this time!" Ginny said smugly, returning his smirk.

"Oh, well. . .yes, I see that." He said quickly getting off of her, and offering her a hand up.

She took it, not exactly noticing what she was doing, until she as standing up once again staring into those grey eyes, and realized that she was not only standing less than a foot apart from Draco Malfoy, but also that he was still holding her hand.

"Well!" She said dropping his hand and bending down to retrieve her books. "I really have to get going, nice chatting with you!" And with that she left, leaving behind a stunned Draco Malfoy.

As he bent to pick up the books _he _had been carrying, he noticed a brown, leather bound book among his other books.

Ginny's Diary, he thought with a gasp!

Looking down the corridor in the direction Ginny had gone, he realized that she was gone.

_Well, she's gone, and I'm here with one of her things, again. So I should probably take it, and then, you know, I can hold on to it for her! Yeah! That's it! I mean, better me than somebody who would probably take it and read it and not give it back. **And YOU won't read it? **I never said that! I'm just fully intending to give it back!_

And with that he quickly got up, shoving the book to the bottom of his bag and hurried back to his dormitory.

* * *

"Ginny! Concentrate! You just missed another ball! If we're going to beat Ravenclaw this weekend we have to practice!"

Yes, you guessed it, Ginny was at quidditch practice, being yelled at by Harry, who was now the team captain, because she had dropped the quaffle, AGAIN. And why, did she drop it pray tell? Because she couldn't get her mind off of Draco sodding Malfoy! She couldn't forget the tingling sensation, or the way his eyes seemed to hold hers, and see into her soul, or the way that he hadn't been as mean, or mean at all in fact, to her lately.

"Hellooo! Ginny, snap out of it! Pay attention!" Harry said waving his hands in front of her face.

"Sorry Harry, just a little preoccupied today."

"Yes, well make sure you pay attention!"

_Geez, Harry can be very bossy sometimes, or is it just me?_

She kicked off the ground, following her team mates into the air, for a simple passing drill.

Everything was going fine until she saw a gray bird fly through the sky, which in turn reminded her of Draco's eyes, and suddenly "OOF!" then a THUD as Ginny hit the ground, which was luckily, just a couple of feet below her.

"Ginny!" Was the last thing she heard before she completely blacked out.

* * *

Draco bounded up the stairs two at a time, jumped onto his bed, and quickly pulled the bed curtains shut.

_I really shouldn't be doing this. This is bad! Bad! Bad! Oh shut up, you've done worse things than this before! Yes, but this is Ginny's Diary! So? What's the difference with her! You don't fancy her do you? No, No! Nothings different! Nothing at all, and of course I don't fancy her! Good than read the diary!_

Sighing, he opened the diary to a random page, looking at the date, which was coincidentally today, during lunch it looked like, seeing as there were bits of food on the paper.

**_Dear Diary,_**

_**Something SOOO weird happened today I don't even know where to start! Ok, so I was hurrying on my way to lunch, and then I bump into DRACO MALFOY! Of all people! So we were insulting each other, nothing usual, but then, he started being. . . like actually civil! It was kind of freaky, actually. And so anyways, then there was this awkward silence, and so I just reached down to grab my books, but he must have reached for the same book, because our hands were touching! It was so weird, it felt like, a bolt of electricity traveling from his fingertips! Kind of like in those sappy muggle movies, the spark they always talk about! It was so weird, but I mean DRACO MALFOY! He was different today, not his usual egotistical prat, he was actually sort of, normal! But, it's just, ARGH! I can't get him out of my head! It's so annoying, I wonder if I fa- NO! I can't even write the word I most certainly DO NOT fa DRACO MALFOY!**_

_**Must go now though, have to eat fast before quidditch practice.**_

_**Ginny**_

_Bloody hell. Bloody sodding hell!She fancies me! Or she might, she did say that she didn't! Yes, but she almost said she did! And she felt that spark too! So what if she did? It doesn't mean anything! It's not like you actually fancy HER! What if I do like her? Bloody Hell! I like Ginny Weasley! No, no, I can't! She's just pretty, that's it! I can't like the Weaslette! _

Infuriated with himself for even letting himself think that, he strode angrily out of the room to the hospital wing.

_I've got to get a headache potion from Madam Pomfrey, all this arguing with myself is making my head hurt._

The last thing he expected to see as he stepped into the hospital wing, was Ginny, laying on a bed surrounded by what looked like the whole Gryffindor quidditch team. The blood drained from his face, and without thinking he ran over to the bed.

"What happened? Is she alright?" He asked shakily.

As everybody sitting around Ginny's bed stared at him, he knew he'd make a mistake.

"What's it to you?" Ron asked angrily.

"Er, nothing, just wanted to know so I could tell the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team not to bother showing up at the game next weekend, seeing as your only decent chaser is obviously not well enough to play."

"Well than you can go tell him that she'll be fine! It's just a concussion, and she'll be up in an hour or so, plenty time enough for her to be in the game next weekend! Now I'd suggest you leave before I'm forced to hex you to pieces and scatter them over the four corners of the earth!"

The color came back to Draco's face. And he stalked off, not even bothering to reply.

_Wait, why am I so relieved that she's ok! Why should I care? Because you fancy her! _A little voice in his head said. _I do not! That's rubbish, just because every time she touches me, I get this tingling sensation, and every time our eyes meet the world seems to stop. . . STOP! Stop it right now! You're losing it! Over a WEASLEY! No less! Well I can't help who I fancy! Well then for gods sake, do something about it! But I caaan't! Oh bloody hell! Why are you afraid? She won't say no! She fancies you, you heard, well not really heard, saw her say it! So just do it before you lose your mind!_

But his train of thought was abruptly cut off as he not so gracefully walked directly into the wall.

"Excellent. I find myself on the floor _again _except this time, there isn't a certain red head lying on top of me! Totally ruins the affect." He grumbled, picking himself gingerly up off the floor and walking away. "What to do, what to do." He said to himself as he made his way to the owlery, not noticing that some 1st year Ravenclaws were staring at him rather strangely.

As he stepped into the owlery, he realized he had no letter to send.

Cursing silently under his breath, he ran back to his dorm and quickly jotted down a note.

_Ginny, _

_Heard about your accident. Are you ok? Er, just wanted to know. . because, well for quidditch purposes, you know. Anyways, can you meet me at the library tonight? Say around 9? _

_See you there,_

_D.M._

* * *

A few minutes later, just as Ginny was waking up, an owl landed on her arm, hooting softly and nudging her. She untied the letter, and it flew away. Reading it, her jaw dropped as she read it.

Draco Malfoy. Wanted to see her. Her. There were butterflies in her stomach. No, not butterflies. More like pidgeons! Yes, big pigeons in her stomach! What did he want? Glancing at her watch she saw dinner was already over. Getting out of bed, she dressed quickly and walked over to the door.

"Oh no you don't missy, you stay right there until you've had your medicine." Madam Pomfrey said bossily.

"Medicine?" Ginny gulped, it was a widely accepted fact that any medicine you received in the hospital wing would be foul tasting and smell atrocious too.

"Yes." She said, stuffing the medicine into her mouth before Ginny could protest.

"Now off with you." She said shooing Ginny out the door. As soon as Ginny was out, the door was shut firmly behind her.

"Yuck!" Ginny said trying to keep the disgusting medicine down. She hurried to her common room, planning to drop off her bookbag, before going to the library.

But alas, she was intercepted, as what seemed to be the whole Gryffindor house swarmed around her, shooting questions at her, asking her if she was alright, and making sure she would be able to play.

"I'M FINE!" She said angrily, racing up the steps to her dorm and shutting the door firmly behind her.

Emptying out her bag, she realized she didn't have her diary. Looking frantically around the room for it, tearing apart beds and pulling drawers out of dressers and throwing their contents around, she realized that she had lost it.

With a groan she looked at the clock and realized she had to meet Draco in 5 minutes. Putting on her cloak she hurried out the door.

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes I know, sorry for the cliffy! But I mean come on 2 chapters in one day! Pretty good don't u think? Ill try to get the next chapter up soon, but don't hurt me if its not up till the weekend! And tell me how u think they are, I tried to make this one longer (its 10 pages on word)! And plez review! Gracias!


	4. Purple Feathers and Angry Redheads

Opposite Attraction: Chapter 4

Purple feathers and an angry readhead

Draco sat in a secluded section of the library, nervously waiting for Ginny. His knee bouncing up and down, his fingers tapping incessantly on the wood table, and on top of it, he thought he might be developing a nervous twitch in his left eye. Marvelous! He thought sarcastically. A twitch always looks _so_ attractive.

He heard light footsteps approach his table and looked quickly. He saw Ginny hurry towards him, and stop abruptly when she caught sight of him.

"Hello Weaslette, you're late." He said teasingly with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sorry ferret boy, had a bit of trouble with Madam Pomfrey. She made me take some revolting medicine, absolutely disgusting, before I could go." She said, an identical smirk on her face.

"Hmm, I see. . ." He trailed off as an awkward silence ensued.

"So, do you think England will win the cup this year?" He asked, trying to find something to talk about.

Giving him a grin, which he rather thought he liked, she said, "I'm rooting for Ireland. Their keepers bloody brilliant. And besides, England's left side is weak. Especially since they had to bring in that second string beater."

As Draco started at her in shock, she became worried.

"What?" She questioned.

"It's just, nobody's ever disagreed with me before!" He said shocked.

"You're serious?! That's absurd!" Ginny said brightly.

"Well it's not _that_ absurd, considering I'm always right anyway, so why not agree with me?" He said smugly.

"Oh, your impossible!" Ginny said laughing. "I wonder you have any friends at all! I mean, I can really see why Pansy is so attracted to you."

"Yeah, real friends they are. And let's just say, that if an unfortunate accident befell Pansy, I wouldn't be crying. At least not in sadness."

"You insensitive prat!" She indignantly said, swatting him on the arm.

He caught her wrist easily in his hand, holding it in a gentle, yet at the same time strong grip.

Ginny gasped at the sudden contact, but didn't pull away.

As the familiar tingling sensation spread like wildfire throughout Draco's fingers and hands, traveling up his arm, he pulled Ginny closer. Very slowly, as if he was afraid to scare her off.

Ginny's breathing became shallower, as all rational thoughts left her mind. The only thing she was aware of was Draco's hand on her wrist, and the feeling of involuntarily being pulled forward towards him, like a gravitational field.

Draco pulled her even closer towards him, until she was a foot away from him.

As she took a step forward to close the remaining space, he tugged her towards him again. The result was Draco (who had been leaning back in his chair), losing his balance and toppling over backwards onto the hard library floor, bringing Ginny with him.

Needless to say, as Draco and Ginny lay there on the cold stone, they were very much aware of the other, and the tingling sensation that was quickly making its way through both their bodies.

"Well, this seems strangely familiar, don't you think Gin?" Draco said smoothly, masking the strong emotions he was feeling at the moment well.

Ginny stared down at him, her eyes wide, and her body rigid.

"What?" Draco asked worriedly.

"You just called me Gin." She said incredulously.

"No I didn't!" He said quickly.

"Yes, you did!" She said, a smirk playing across her face.

"Did Draco Malfoy actually just call a Weasley by their _real_ name." She said in an astonished tone, pretending to gasp, and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, well. . . how else am I going to be able to distinguish you from however many brothers you have?" He said, trying to conceal his embarrassment.

"Well, you know the fact that I'm a _girl_ might help just a little bit." She said lightly as she got off of him.

She stuck out her hand, which he took and pulled himself up.

Quickly dropping hands, they both took a step backwards, and averted their eyes to the ground.

"So you-"

"So I"

They said at the same time. They both blushed, and a few moments later Draco said, "You go first."

"Well I was just going to ask you why you asked me here in the first place." She said quickly, sneaking a glance up at him and then looking away again.

"Oh, yes of course, that. Just a second." He said rummaging through his bookbag.

Pulling something out, Ginny gasped realizing it was her diary.

"You, you found it!" She cried quickly grabbing it away. "Did you read it?" She questioned worriedly.

"No!" Draco said hurriedly. Holding up his hands in a show of innocence, then staring at them in horror as they turned purple, and. . . _feathery? _He could only stare in horror as his whole body was quickly covered in large, purple feathers.

"Ah ha! I knew it! You _did _read my diary! How could you? Which entry did you read? HOW much did you read!" She demanded angrily her voice quickly getting louder.

"I, I, I only read one entry! It was from today! I was just curious! And I just opened it up to a random page! And you just left it there in the hall, and then you left and it was on the ground, and so you see I didn't want you to lose it, so I took it! But then it just, drew me to it! And I _had _to read it! I was going crazy! And I'm REALLY sorry, but could you take this, this thing off of me!" He whimpered in a pitiful, very un-Malfoyish voice.

"No! I most certainly WILL NOT take that _thing _off of you! You deserve it! And besides, even if I wanted to, it lasts for 24 hours, and you can't take it off before then! You are an ignorant prat! How could I have ever thought you were different!" She said near tears, and stomped out of the library.

Draco could only groan and watch in horror. He was in deep. Very deep. Not only because of the whole purple, feathered appearance. He _did_ deserve it, she was right. But also because the girl he fancied was now very, very mad at him.

Making sure his cloak covered his hands, and lifting his bookbag up to shield his face, he hurried out of the library up to his room.

A/n: Hey! Please read and review! This isn't one of my favorite chapters, I think I'll like the next one a little bit more, but plez tell me how you like it anyways!


	5. Moonlit Flight

Opposite Attraction: Chapter Four

Moonlit Flight

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning, still fuming over what had happened in the library last night.

She couldn't believe that Dr-Malfoy would do something like that! She shouldn't be surprised; he _was_ a Malfoy after all. But she had thought he had changed. _I guess he hasn't._ She thought sadly.

She was grumpily picking at her eggs when the morning mail rush came.

Not expecting anything Ginny ignored it and went back to eating. She almost shrieked when she was caught off guard as small white dove flew towards her and gracefully dropped a white daisy into her lap. Looking up, she noticed a line of at least ten more Doves, all carrying Daises in their talons flying towards her.

Bewildered, Ginny could only stare as one after one they dropped the Daisies into her lap. Finally, the line flurry ended and a last single Dove flew towards her and dropped a piece of parchment on top of the daisies.

Tearing it open, hoping to get a clue as to who it could be who had sent her the flowers, she read it quickly. Then read it again, shocked. And again.

_Dear Ginny, _

_You have every right to be mad at me. I don't blame you, in fact if I was you, I would probably burn this note. But seeing as I'm me, and you're you, I sincerely hope you don't. _

_So I just wanted to apologize, I really am truly sorry. You probably don't believe it, seeing as I'm a Malfoy, but please believe me. _

_If you don't, I understand._

_D.M._

_PS- If you wonder why I'm not feathered and purple this morning, it's a glamour charm. Clever isn't it?_

Ginny quickly looked up at the Slytherin table, only to find Draco look seriously at her, without even a trace of a smirk on his face.

She gave him a small smile, and he quickly looked very relieved. She went back to eating her breakfast happily.

* * *

That day, after the end of classes, Ginny was walking back towards her common room from a grueling double potions. Looking up, she saw Draco coming towards her from the other direction.

She met his eyes as he looked up at her, and instantly felt a blush creeping up into her cheeks. They kept eye contact as they walked towards one another in the hallway.

Suddenly Ginny was pushed from behind and lurched forward into the arms of Draco Malfoy, who just so conveniently happened to be standing in front of her at the time.

Grabbing onto his arms, she pulled herself up and tried to compose herself.

She looked up at his eyes to thank him. Big Mistake. As soon as she met his gaze, their eyes locked, and they were lost in a world of their own. She was rooted to the spot.

They most likely would have stood there forever like statues if Blaise Zabini hadn't coughed, and reminded Draco that they had to get to class.

Ginny, her flake burning, bent down and quickly gathered her books, giving Draco a small smile and turning to leave.

"Ginny, wait!" Draco said quickly, grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Yes?" She said, staring at him expectantly.

"I've, er, noticed you admiring Potty's, I mean Potter's, broom. Well, I mean, would you like to take a ride on mine?" He asked nervously.

"Really? You'd let me?" She asked excitedly.

Draco nodded his head. And a second later was engulfed in a tight hug as Ginny launched herself at him!

"Oh, of course! Thank you so much!" She said happily.

"Ginny, can't . . . breathe. . ." Draco choked out.'

"Oh, yes, sorry." She said embarrassedly, quickly moving away from him.

"Great, so, I'll meet you out at the pitch at 8 then?" Draco asked.

"Sure! Oh this is so great! Thanks so much! I've got to go, see you at 8!" Ginny said hurriedly, running off.

Draco stood there, staring after her, trying to regain his composure. He could still feel her hugging him.

* * *

At 8 O'clock sharp that evening, Draco walked out into the Quidditch pitch and noticed Ginny already there.

Laughing he said, "Somebody's eager, aren't we!"

"Yes, very!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok, well then, how about you get on in front, and I'll get on in back and I'll steer us up, and you can take controls from there?" Draco asked.

"You're letting me fly?!" She said shocked.

"Yes, of course, did you think I wasn't going to?" He asked confused.

"Well, I just figured, I'd just get to ride it or something." She said sheepishly.

Laughing, he just walked over to her, and raised the broom into the air, waiting for her to climb on and climbing on after her.

Draco put his arms around her waist so that he could steer, feeling that ever-insistent tingling start up again. Lifting them up into the air, he quickly accelerated. As he did so, Ginny laughed with delight and grabbed onto his arms, leaning back into him.

_This feels so right! It's unbelievable! How could I ever have hated her? _Draco thought.

When they were high up in the air, Draco let go of the broom, and said "Ok, your turn. Just make sure to take it slow, and don't take any steep angles."

"Right." Ginny said.

Putting her hands where Draco's had just been, she quickly took off, shrieking as the broomstick accelerated quickly into the night sky.

Gaining a bit more control over the broom, the rest of the ride went smoothly, before she carefully lowered them to the ground.

She got off slowly, a huge grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"That was wonderful! It's so fast, and so graceful! You hardly even have to touch it!" She said excitedly.

"Glad you liked it!" Draco said with a laugh.

"Liked it? I LOVED it!" She said giddily.

Draco looked at his watch, and said "We need to get going, we don't have much time until curfew."

Nodding, Ginny followed him into the broom shed and back up to the castle.

At the main staircase, they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you so much Draco! It was awesome!" Ginny said hugging him again.

Draco looked at her with a smirk growing on his face. "Draco, eh?"

"Shutup." She said with a smile on her face, pulling out of the hug and turning away.

"Ginny, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Draco asked quickly.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that! But yes, I'm going!" Ginny said.

"Oh, cool, well then maybe I'll see you then!" Draco said.

"Yeah, see you there! Bye!" Ginny said over her shoulder as she dashed off.


	6. Together, together!

Chapter Six: Together, together!

A/N: HEY!! I got a lot of good response for the last chapter! WOW! I made some comments in this chapter (mostly about Draco, lol! And I just put this story, up on , so if you went there, and just so happened to click the review button, would be greatly appreciated! **hint hint** : )! Anyways! Thanks to all my reviewers:

Claudie: Thanks so much for your review! Glad you liked it! Hope you're doing okay in all of those hurricanes!

Hoppers- Sorry this chapter wasnt up quicker! gets down on knees and begs Hopper's forgivness Blame the teachers! Those stupid-out-to-kill-the-students-because-they-hate-us-and-find-maniacal-and-barbaric-pleasure-in-torturing-us teachers! looks around paranoidedly ::whispers: they have spies everywhere:: and. . . FLUFF RULES! YA!!!! lol!

T- The infamous T! Sorry, meant infamous in a good way! lol guess i shoulda used a different word then! But oh well! But anyways, plez keep reading and reviewing my O anonymous reviewer!

Molly- somehow, im not that concerned about our friendship! lol! But glad you liked the story anyways! PS- did you finish reading the story yet? : P!!

And for everybody who reviewed Under The Mistletoe:

Yes, I rather liked little Peevsey getting in their, dont you? Peeves deserves recognition just like everybody else! YEAH! Lol, hmmmm. . . . maybe he'll show up in this story, but Im not saying anything! SHH

Now FINALLY on with the story!

* * *

The first Hogsmeade day of the school year dawned bright and sunny. Their was a tinge of fall in the year, but it was still warm enough to go without a cloak.

Being a Hogsmeade day, everyone was filled with excitement as they got ready. The girl frantically picking out outfits and putting on their makeup.

Ginny herself woke up late, put on the first outfit she found, brushed her hair quickly, and walked downstairs to breakfast, leaving the rest of the girls behind.

_Brainless dimwits. _Ginny thought. The guys don't care how much time you spent on your makeup, or if your wearing the latest fashion. They care, about, well, other things!

* * *

Later, Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, searching the sea of students for her friends, Macy Adams and Luna Lovegood, both from Ravenclaw.

It was a well know fact that Luna was well, looney! But Ginny would hex anybody that said so to her face. Sure she was a little weird at times, but that's what made her so fun! She was really nice, too, and her main ambition in life wasn't to please her current boyfriend, though Ginny suspected she favored a raven-haired certain someone.

Spotting her friends over by the door she walked over to them, greeting them with a quick hug. They quickly checked out with Filch, who, needless to say gave them a hard time as usual, and walked out the door.

A few minutes later, while arguing with Macy about which country was going to win the Quidditch cup this year, (they had it narrowed down to either Ireland or England), she felt someone's gaze on her. Puzzled, she turned around, scanning the road behind her. But nobody was even looking in her direction, so she turned around and promptly put it to the back of her mind.

But a minute _later_ she felt somebody's gaze on her _again!_ This time she turned around quickly, determined to catch whoever it was. Again, though, nobody was looking at her.

Frustrated, she turned back around roughly, and not noticing it, "gracefully" walked into a large puddle in the middle of the road.

"Bloody hell!" She muttered angrily, jumping out of the puddle, and shaking her leg to try and dry it.

"Are. . . you okay Ginny?" Macy asked tentatively.

"Abso-bloody-lutely marvelous!" Ginny said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like honey.

"Right, well you know, this might help." Luna said, casting a drying charm on her.

"I knew that!" Ginny said sheepishly.

"Sure, sure." Luna said smugly.

Changing the subject, Macy asked, "So, what are you doing in Hodsmeade today?" Macy asked.

"Hanging out with you guys. . ." Ginny said slowly, confused.

"We have dates, remember? I have a date with that cute Ravenclaw with the curly hair. He's so gorgeous!" Macy said with a sigh.

"Here's a handkerchief." Ginny offered to her.

"What?" Macy asked.

"For the drool." Ginny said laughing.

"Oh, shutup!" Macy said, also laughing.

"So, Luna, who's your date?" Ginny asked.

"Blushing profusely, Ginny mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Harry." Luna said softly.

"Harry POTTER?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Seriously, Gin, how many Harry's do you know?" Macy asked.

"I was just shocked, that's all!" Ginny said smiling!

"Luna that's great!" Ginny exclaimed, giving her friend a huge grin.

"Thanks." Luna said.

"Well, I've gotta go, I said I'd meet Jay at the Shrieking Shack at one." Macy said.

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny said, "The shrieking shack?"

Blushing, Macy replied, "Shutup! It's just a date!" Laughing and smiling widely.

"And I've gotta go, I'm meeting Harry at the Three Broomsticks soon!" Luna said.

"Ok, bye!" Ginny said, saying goodbye to her friends and walking off towards Honeydukes.

* * *

The bell above the door tingled softly, and was lost in the din of the swarm of students in the shop, as Ginny strolled into Honeydukes.

Walking over to a spot vacant of any people, she began to browse the shelves looking at the brightly colored packages.

As she looked at the Candy, she saw plain old chocolate, some Muggle candy called, "Kisses_What will the Muggles think of next? Vanilla-flavored "cuddles"?_

She saw pranking candy, "Give your teacher what looks to be an ordinary apple, and see them turn into Parrots! Wear's off after 60 minutes."

To. . . LOVE CANDY? "Slip this into the girl/boy's food of your dreams, and they will instantly become infatuated with you! Simple charm is required after purchase."

_Hmmmm, this gives me some ideas. . . _She thought, a devilish grin spreading across her features.

As somebody jostled her from behind, she was, sadly, broken out of her reverie.

Turning around, fully intending to give whatever bumbling idiot had pushed her a piece of her mind, she no sooner opened her mouth just to have it snap shut just as quickly, as she got lost in a pair of metallic orbes. The rest of the students disappeared, fading into oblivion, the loud roar they were making falling to a gentle hum, as Draco and her locked eyes, his gaze seemingly penetrating into her soul. His tall, lean form standing in front of her. Every hair in place as usual, his clothes immaculate.

_I bet he would look real sexy with his hair messed up, just a little bit. If I were to just run my hands through his hair. ._

_WHAT are you THINKING?!_ Her mind screamed at her.. _This is DRACO MALFOY! Enemy of your family, death-eater father? RING A BELL??_

Finally gaining her sense, she turned around and pretended to be busy contemplating between two different kinds of Acne-inducing toffee.

Looking over her shoulder, Draco asked, "Thinking about slipping one into Weasley's food?" Draco asked cheerfully.

She could smell the cologne he was wearing, he was so close to her.

_Hmm, his cologne smells expensive, just like you'd expect it to. . . SNAP OUT OF IT! _She mentally slapped herself, jolting herself out of her thoughts once again.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle, but then I realized it wouldn't make much of a difference, so I was contemplating slipping it into _your _food." Ginny said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I mean, we simply _must_ do something about that handsome fa-"She said, stopping short as she realized her mistake.

Quirking his eyebrows, and spirting a huge smirk his father would have been proud of, Draco queried, "So, you think my face is handsome do you? Well I can't blame you, I am rather irresistible aren't I?"

"Oh shove it Malfoy, it's not attractive to be an egotistical prat you know." She said with a light laugh. And pretending to huffily turn back to the shelf, with a loud "humph."

"Terribly sorry M'Lady, can't have a lady mad with me can I?" Draco said, feigning seriousness.

"Of course not, thou fair knight, for thee must be chivalrous to win a lady's affections, and noble of course, though it helps if he is quit handsome." She said, playing along, with a wink.

"Oh, you have discovered my heart's desire, Lady Ginny." Draco said.

Realizing what he had just said, Ginny stood there, trying to make something, _anything_ come out of her mouth, but ended up just standing there, with her mouth opening and closing every few seconds, look like a fish.

Putting a finger under her chin, and gently raising it, closing her mouth, Draco quickly snatched his finger away as if he had been burned, and smiling sheepishly.

"Y-you . . you just called me Ginny!" She sputtered.

"Yes, an astute observation on your part! Marvelous really." Draco said jokingly.

Laughing herself, Ginny replied, "It's just, that, you've never called me by my first name before! Always, Weasley, or Weaslette, or something like that."

"Do you now want me to call you that anymore? Because that's fine." Draco asked cautiously.

"No, it's fine!" Ginny said quickly.

"Good." Draco said, smiling at her.

Ginny smiled back at him, and they stared at each other in a comfortable silence until Draco broke it, saying, "So, why are you alone? No Golden Trio hovering around you?"

"No, thank god!" Ginny said. "I love them, but they're a bit overprotective sometimes!"

"And what about your friends, I mean, surely you have friends don't you!" Draco said smirking.

"My friends ditched me for their dates." Ginny said laughing, "And you?" She asked?

""I ditched my friends for a date." Draco said with a grin on his face. (A/N: His _handsome_ face, may I add.)

Ginny rolled her eyes, and playfully swatted him on the arm.

Draco then proceeded to pretend he was mortally wounded. Clutching his arm, screwing up his eyes, and moaning in mock pain.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, again, and asked. "So seriously, where's your posse?"

"I ditched them. I told them there was a new Strawberry plushie out, and they took off running!" Draco said laughing.

"You actually know about Strawberry Shortcake?!" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Yes, but shh! Let's just say I might have watched it a few times as a child." Draco said.

Smirking, Ginny asked, "Only a few?"

"Maybe. . . "Draco said, a grin on his face. "Okay, a lot! Alright? It was my favorite show, jeez! Don't have to get all inquisitive on me!" Draco said pretending to be mad.

Swatting him on the arm (again), Ginny joked, "Draco Malfoy, you get weirder and weirder by the minute!"

"Bending down in a mock bow, he said, "Why thank you m'lady, your praise melts my heart."

AS Ginny's giggles tapered off, they were left with an awkward silence.

"Soooo. . . I've, er, noticed something." Draco said quietly.

"And that would be?" Ginny asked questioningly.

"We're both alone." Draco said.

"Oh, wow, Mr.Einstein! An astute observation.

"Einstein?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Muggle person." Ginny explained.

"Oh." Draco said. "Anyways, what I meant was, that, you know. . I'm alone, and you're alone, and, er, it's not safe for you to be alone!" He said quickly.

Waiting a few seconds, and looking at Draco waiting for him to continue, in which he averted her eyes, Ginny said, "Okay, well, then I guess I'll go find Seamus then. He mentioned something about wanting to get together with me for tea sometime, maybe I'll just go take him up on that. . . "She said starting to walk away. Surprisingly, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, almost like disappointment as she walked away.

_Weird. _She thought.

"What! I mean, that's really not necessary. Because, you know, we're both alone, and we're both here, as in Honeydukes, standing here, and since we're both here, and I'm here, with you, I'm so much more convenient than Finnigan, and better looking I might add!" He said, the last part with a smirk on his face.

"And, since we're both alone, we could be . . er. . alone, together! . . . . Or, I mean. . . Together, together!" He said, finishing quickly, exhaling a large breath as he did so, a blush covering his cheeks.

After she had recovered from her laughter, (she obviously thought his discomfort was funny), she said, smiling widely, "I'd like that!"

* * *

A/N: AWWW how cute! lol! dabs eyes with a napkin So cute, makes me want to cry! A blushing/confused Draco! sigh Man, he can bump into me any day! lol! And i do envy Ginny a bit. . OKAY FINE ALOT! Shes got Draco standing there in front of her, I mean, dude I'd like, just pull him into a corner and snog him senseless if i was her. . . but hey. . you know the story DOES have to have a plot, lol! And I am the author, so it doesnt really make sense for me to be saying, that, but oh well! Anyways, for those of you who don't know who Strawberry Shortcake is, think Barney, except in pastry food form. Or at least dolls with pastry food names! Lol, yes, they're for toddlers! And i had a lot of fun writing this chapter! PLEEEZ review! Im sick, and you know sniff sniff reviews would make me feel ever so much better! bats eyelashes lol! Thanks again!- Funnykido


	7. Quidditch and Questions

Opposite Attraction Chapter 7

"You're impossible! Bulgaria's beaters can hardly touch their own nose they have so little coordination, much less hit a bludger!" Ginny argued throwing her hands around wildly in broad gestures to accentuate her point.

"And _you're _off your rocker! Ireland's seeker has the grace and swiftness of a pregnant hippogriff!" Draco replied.

They'd been sitting in the new Chinese restaurant on the other side of Hogsmeade for the last thirty minutes, arguing loudly over which team was more likely to win the Quidditch cup this year. Needless to say, people were starting to give them strange glances, though neither of them noticed, they were so caught up in the conversation.

Both had been surprised at how easily the conversation had flowed. There had been barely any pauses, and none of them were awkward. Even though it'd only been barely more than a few days since they'd even been on civil terms, it felt like they'd been friends forever.

"Yeah, well Bulgaria's chaser couldn't catch the quaffle if it was the size of the moon!" Ginny shot back.

"Oh and I supposed Ireland's chaser can?" Draco questioned.

"They bloody well can! Now sod off Ire;nad or I'll be forced to throw my water in your face!" Ginny said in mock outrage.

"Oooh, I'm scared now!" Draco said pretending to shiver.

"Yeah that's right Malfoy, no goons to hide behind now!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

Clutching his heart he gasped, "I'm wounded that you think I would _need_ goons! I am perfectly capable of defending myself!"

"Oh yeah, one can see that, especially since the whole Bat-Bogey incident!" She said smirking.

Pausing for a moment, he said quickly, "That was unfair! My back was turned, you had a free shot!"

"Only because you were too busy tormenting Harry!" She shot at him.

"Oh, had to defend Potty there didn't you? Can't look after himself so he has his fan club do it for him?" Draco shot back his voice rising.

_When did this turn into an argument? _Draco thought. _Everything was going well a few minutes ago!_

"For your information _Malfoy_, if you'd taken the time to notice, you would have seen that I've been over him years! I'm not in the habit of going around stalking people who will never feel about me the same way!" Ginny said, her voice dangerously low as she got out of her chair, pivoted on her heel and strode out of the restaurant.

Throwing a few galleons down on the table Draco ran out the door behind her. Looking around he saw her heading down an alleyway. Noticing the alleyway from a few _excursions_ with his father, he quickened his pace knowing that nothing good could be down that way.

"Ginny!" Draco called hastening down the alley.

"Shit!" He cursed upon realizing he had no idea where she had gone.

A few moments later he heard a scream that sounded distinctly female, and quickly backtracked and ran down another alley to the sound of it.

Rounding a corner, he saw Ginny leaning against a brick wall for support, shaking, and a large figure, which he later realized was a man, lying on the ground in front of her.

"Ginny!" Draco breathed in relief.

Looking up at the sound of his voice and seeing him standing there, Ginny ran towards him and launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest. Quickly recovering from the shock that came from having a sobbing redhead throw herself at him, he put his arms around her back, noticing that she was sobbing.

"Gin, what's wrong?" He questioned uneasily. Draco was not used to having sobbing females in his arms much less having to comfort them. His mother had always put on an icy façade when in the presence of anybody else, and rarely did he see her show any emotion except disdain or disgust, so the concept of comforting _anybody_ was quite alien to him.

"He t-tried to pull me into his, his store, and I tried to get away, and h-he was too strong, and so I k-kicked him, and I stunned him. And it w-was horrible!" She cried, tightening her arms around him and bringing forth a fresh torrent of tears.

"Then we need to move Ginny, we don't want him to wake up and come after you again!" Draco said softly.

Nodding her head Ginny stepped away from Draco and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Taking a shaky breath she looked up at Draco and discovered that he was watching her like a hawk.

"What?" She questioned, her voice still a little weak.

Draco just shook his head and turned away setting a brisk pace up the alleyway.

Not wanting to lose him again Ginny quickly started jogging until she caught up and fell into step with him.

Stepping out of the alley, Ginny realized how late it had become. The streets were deserted and the sun was barely visible above the horizon casting an orange glow to everything. Looking at Draco, she saw the orange hues mixing with the white of his hair and making it look almost golden. She turned quickly away so that he wouldn't see her smile and ask her about it.

A sudden wind blew through the streets and Ginny shivered, mentally slapping herself on the forehead as she realized she hadn't brought her cloak.

Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, he swung his cloak off his shoulders and draped it onto Ginny's shoulders. Seeing how big it was on her, the hem almost trailing the ground and the rest engulfing her body, a smile spread across his face briefly before vanishing as he looked straight ahead again.

Shooting a glance at him, Ginny wondered why he had given her his cloak.

_Not that I don't appreciate it. _She though with a smirk. _It even smells like him, and it's still warm too. _Her face adopting a dreamy sort of look.

She adjusted the cloak around her and picked it up a bit so it wouldn't trail on the ground, then they continued on their way to Hogwarts in a comfortable silence.

As they approached the Hogwarts gates, Draco found himself thinking about the feelings he'd felt when Ginny had stepped out of his arms, back in the alley.

_It almost felt like emptiness. Loneliness. Like there was something missing. _He thought.

Shaking his head he cleared the thoughts from his mind, just as Ginny's hand brushed his. Jumping from the sudden contact, he felt a blush crawling up his skin at his reaction.

_Stupid fool! It was an accident and you go and act like a jumpy twelve year old on his first date! This isn't even a date. . . . right?_

Draco suddenly became worried. _What if she thought it was a date? What if it was? What if it was, and she didn't think it was a date? What if it wasn't and she thinks it was? Ah! What do I do?_

Mentally giving himself a nice bonk upside the head he tried to gather his wits.

_Get yourself together man! You're a Malfoy! A MALFOY for gods sake! We do not get all worried over if a girl thinks a pleasant friendly outing was a date or not! We ask her!_

Gulping, Draco cleared his throat and turned to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny?" He said softly shaking his head at himself.

"Yeah?"

"I was just, ah, wondering, if you would, um, consider this, thing, that we ah, did today, if you would consider it a, um, date." Looking at anything but her he waited to hear her mocking laughter and her quick rejection.

Not hearing either he chanced a quick glance at her. He saw her biting her lip and staring at her hands nervously.

"Gin?" He asked.

"I, I don't know. Do you think it was?" Ginny said turning the question back on him.

"I asked you first." Draco replied smirking at her.

Scowling at him she said, "Fine. Let's call it two friends meeting for tea."

"Sounds good to me." He said, realizing with a start the sinking feeling in his stomach.

_Did you really expect her to say yes, it was a date? Would you have? No! Besides even if she did feel about you that way, WHICH SHE DOESN'T, _he thought quickly, trying to get his hopes up, _she wouldn't say anything, because she wouldn't even know if you like her!_

_Then you'll just have to show her. _He thought, a grin appearing on his face.

_After all you ARE a Malfoy, and the Malfoy charm is irresistible! _

When they reached the front doors, Draco chivalrously held the door open for Ginny, bowing low his arm folded across his stomach.

Ginny shot him a strange look that was almost apprehensive as she walked past him, but chose not to say anything.

When they reached the stairs leading down to the Slytherin common room, and up to the Gryffindor common room Ginny turned to face Draco.

"I had a-" She started, then stopped abruptly as she realized he was staring at her again.

"What ar-" She started to say, but was cut off when Draco put a finger to her lips.

She realized his face was moving closer to hers. Or maybe hers was moving closer to his. Or maybe they were moving simultaneously closer! Whichever it was though, his face was close to hers!

Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. She could feel his breath on her face, even count the eyelashes above his eye she was so close!

Feeling her heart would burst with anticipation and excitement, she closed her eyes and waited. . .

A/N: Hold the flames, pitchforks, machine guns, and any other harmful devices you may be holding, ready to pitch at me! Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update!! And if anybody would be interested in beta'ing, I'd really appreciate it! So if you do just tell me in a review or e-mail me! Thanks!

And thanks to all of my reviewers:

Claudia: Hey! I hope you waited for this one! Lol! I am SO sorry it took so long! I promise to update quicker!

Future Writer of America: I'm so glad you like this story! Hope you can wait long enough for this chapter! Lol! I'll have to go read your stories! And I promise to leave a review, too!

Harrypotterrox13: Ok, I used "Strawberry Shortcake" because it's a popular toddlers plushie/TV show/movie. OK? But glad you liked it! Lol, and sorry "Rosey the Chimpanzee" will NOT be making an appearance!

Leah: Lol! Leah it WOUNDS me that you think I would skip school just to write fanfiction! Lol! clutches heart and falls to ground But the Schleinster. . . hmm. . . yes GOOD LUCK with the no homework thing. Ha! But I'll try to write more even though we do have staggering amounts of hw every day.

Lil Bre: LMAO! Are you okay there? Geez, I didn't know strawberry shortcake would illicit such an. . . interesting. . response! Lol! Bad childhood memories? Lol! Hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait!

Orlando Bloom Luver: Lol! So sorry for the long wait! I promise to update sooner this time!

And again, if anybody wants to beta anything for me (including other stuff besides this story) I would REALLY appreciate it! Thanks, Funnykido.


	8. Chapter Eight

Opposite Attraction

Ch. 8

Where we left off:

Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. She could feel his breath on her face, even count the eyelashes above his eye she was so close!

Feeling her heart would burst with anticipation and excitement, she closed her eyes and waited. . .

Chapter 8 

Ginny closed her eyes and waited, anticipating the feel of his lips on hers. She waited. . . and waited. . . and felt only air.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Draco's eyes shoot open and his body move farther away from hers.

_Wait, he's supposed to be moving closer, not farther! Wait! Come back!!_ She thought frantically, her eyes widening, wondering why in Merlin he had recoiled back so suddenly, as if she were a snake, when his lips had been just centimeters from hers.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! What if I have something on my teeth?_

Running her tongue quickly over her teeth, she discovered nothing on, between, or behind her teeth.

"Well, I'll, see you around then!" Draco said quickly jolting her out of her speculation, and without waiting for a goodbye turned and ran down the stairs his feet pattering lightly against the stone as she saw a last flash of his bright hair and he disappeared from her sight.

Ginny stared bewildered after him, wondering, _what the bloody hell just happened?_

Then with a bitter laugh she realized he'd forgotten his cloak.

She trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, cursing Peeves on her way when he dropped a load of water balloons and she was unable to avert them.

Shaking her head like a dog to get the water out of her hair, she continued on her way to Gryffindor Tower, dragging her feet and feeling thoroughly sorry for herself.

She stepped slowly through the portrait and was met immediately with an angry Ron confronting her.

"Ginny where the hell have you been! Nobody saw you in Hogsmeade, and Luna (at these words he shot Harry a glance that Ginny couldn't quite make out, to which Harry blushed furiously) and Macy said they had dates, and weren't with you!" Ron said, his voice with a tinge of worry in it.

"Ron give it a break! You don't have to know where I am every second!" Ginny said angrily. Her frustration first with Draco running away, and then being confronted with Ron when she just wanted to change, finally coming out.

"I was worried about you Gin!" Ron said his feelings obviously hurt.

Her face softening, Ginny went over to Ron and gave him a small hug.

"I went to Flourish and Bott's to see if they had the book I wanted in yet, sat down in a chair to read, and lost track of time." Ginny explained, marveling at how easily the lie came.

Ron just nodded, but then a few seconds later, "Ginny?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hair wet? You weren't in the lake were you? You could catch a cold! That was foolish, Gin! Mom will have my head for letting you!" Ron said quickly launching on another tirade.

"Ron!" She said, but he ignored her.

"RON!" Ginny bellowed catching the desired attention of Ron, and also of everybody else in the common room.

"I was walking up the stairs and Peeves dropped water balloons on me and I didn't get out of the way in time! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to change out of my clothes before I really do get a cold!" She said exasperatedly, and with that she turned and jogged up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

_Well at least that's not a lie. _She thought.

After she had changed out of her wet clothes and put on dry ones, she checked her watch, (A Muggle one her father had repaired and given to her for her last birthday) deciding that she had enough time before dinner and walked quickly out of the common room, avoiding everybody so as not to have to stay and talk to any of them.

She opened the portrait quickly, banging it shut and muttering an apology when the Fat Lady cried out, to which the portrait just "Humphed" and turned away, muttering about the state of children these days.

Breaking into a jog once she reached the stairs she reached the main doors, opened them, and took a deep breath of the crisp, cold night air. She walked down the path towards the lake, and when she reached it turned sharply right and arrived at her favorite place on the grounds. (Besides the Quiddtich Pitch) A tall, drooping Willow tree. It's branches draping out and lightly skimming the water. She had discovered the tree in her third year when she had wanted to get away from her brother, and escape all the excitement over the Triwizard Tournament.

Ginny had been delighted to find that it had many branches that were perfect and just the right height for her to climb up into its foliaged protection. In the summertime it was perfect for spying on people taking a walk by the lake, or just sitting along its banks. She could peer at them through the many holes in the leaves and branches, but nobody could see her.

That year, and through her fourth year it had been her refuge. She'd gone there and thought about things. There in those branches she'd thought about Harry. She'd thought about him until she saw him dancing at the ball with another girl, and upon realizing that she didn't feel any butterflies in her stomach, or pangs in her heart when he danced with another girl, she had known that, finally, she was over Harry Potter.

Later that night, after the dance when everybody was in their dormitories, she'd slipped downstairs and come out to her tree. She felt free. Better than she had in a long while. It felt so _refreshing _not to like Harry anymore, as absurd as it sounded. She'd known for a while that the chance of him ever feeling about her as more than a friend for very unlikely to none, she hadn't been able to totally let him go until that night. And she was relieved more than anything.

Because she didn't like Harry anymore, she was no long a simpering, bumbling fool around him. She became more confident, and obviously the boys noticed it too. First, it had been Neville. Then the next year Dean followed, and then Justin Flinch-Fletchey at the end of her fourth year.

She had liked them, but she had never felt about them the way she had felt about Harry, or. . Draco.

_Do I really like Draco that much?_ Ginny thought with a shock, her eyes widening with the realization.

_Do I love him? _Ginny asked herself. She shook her head, quickly dismissing the idea.

_I like him, though._ Ginny thought, her face adopting a dreamy smile, and her eyes glazing over slightly, as she began mentally naming off the reasons.

_Funny, well not exactly funny, but he has this sarcastic wit. Nice, (when he wants to be) she added wickedly. Adorable (he'd kill me if he heard me calling him this). _She thought, grinning widely. _He's smart, the only one who can give Hermione a run for her money. And who can ignore his looks? His hair, it looks so soft! I imagine running my hands through it would be heavenly. Pity they don't have a swimming pool here at Hogwarts, _She let herself drift off into her thoughts of Draco.

A few minutes later she was startled out of her daydreaming by the sound of a twig snapping beneath her. Instantly her senses were alerted, her body stiff, as she cautiously but quickly reached into her robes and pulled out her wand.

She looked down apprehensively, her mind conjuring up dozens of images of things that could be down there.

She heard the sound of a shoe slipping on bark and a thud as someone's body hit the ground. A moment later she heard a muffled "Ouch!" as whoever it was rolled over and gracefully hit their head on the trunk.

Smiling as she realized who it was, she opened her mouth to call out to them, but closed it, deciding that it would be much, _much _more fun to surprise them.

She crept back along a branch and waited as she listened to them climb up the tree. She waited until she saw a flash of silvery-blonde hair against the darkness of the tree. She could make out its color even in this pale light coming from the moon and stars.

"Boo!" She yelled as soon as he had gained a steady footing.

Startled, Draco let out a short bark that could be mistaken for a scream and stumbled backwards.

"You!" Draco grumbled angrily realizing who it was, adopting a gruff tone to his voice, although Ginny could make out a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What are you doing here?" She asked lightly.

"I come here a lot. To think about. . . things." He replied.

Ginny nodded and switched her gaze out onto the lake as he settled himself next to her, not close enough to touch her, but close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his body, and it was oddly comforting, just knowing he was beside her. And although she wasn't receiving too much heat from the closeness of his body, the night was suddenly warmer to her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Draco asked training the spotlight on her.

"I come here a lot to think too." She replied softly glancing at him and back to the lake quickly.

"About what? Potter?" He asked, but this time his voice held none of the contempt it had earlier in the restaurant when he spoke Potter's name. Only a soft-spoken curiousity.

"Kind of. After the Yule Ball last year, I realized I didn't have feelings for him anymore when I saw him dancing with other girls and I didn't feel anything. So I came outside think, and I found this tree, and it's been my special thinking place ever since." "What do you think about up here?" Ginny asked.

"I come up here a lot just to think. Sometimes, after I lose a quidditch game I come up here, and it helps me calm down. Or. ." He said, trailing off.

"Or what?" She asked averting her gaze from the lake and back to his face.

"Or. . . sometimes, when it all just becomes too much." He replied softly. So softly, she almost didn't hear him.

Puzzled for a second, she wondered what he could mean?

"When what becomes too much?"

"All of it! Having to be a Malfoy, having to be constantly keeping up this reputation. This reputation that I'm this bastard, somebody you should fear. This whole façade! It just gets tiresome sometimes. And on top of it, I've never really had a friend. Except. . for now. You. You're the closest thing to a real friend I've ever had." He said looking up at the stars.

Ginny felt a mixture of emotions at hearing his words. She felt so happy she wanted to sing to the treetops, at hearing his words, _"You're the closest thing to a real friend I've ever had." _But then her heart would plummet to the ground, at the word _friend._

_Well if nothing more, it's better to be his friend than enemy. _

Deciding upon this decision, she cautiously put her hand over his larger, perfectly manicured one and said, "Draco, I _am_ your real friend."

Training his familiar gaze on her, the gaze that often made her feel trapped and exhilarated, caged and free, at the same time, he gave her a fleeting smile but said nothing. But the smile was all she needed, it spoke all the words she wanted to hear and more.

Pulling her hand delicately away, she was surprised to feel his own hand tightening it's hold around hers, effectively keeping it nestled in his larger one.

Startled she looked at him, searching for an explanation among the curves and planes of his face, only to see him staring determinedly at the lake.

After a few minutes spent in peaceful silence, Ginny got lightly to her feet, pulling Draco up with you.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I want to see the stars, you can't see them from near the trunk, so you have to go out on the branches." She replied easily, moving onto a precariously thin branch.

"Ginny, that's not safe! That branch could snap any moment!" Draco said nervously taking a tiny step towards her onto the base of the branch.

"Scared?" Ginny mocked with a teasing smile, taking another large step on the branch.

"Ginny!" Draco said. "I demand that you come back right now!"

"Well sorry, but somebody has to say no to a Malfoy _sometime._ So why not start now?" She took another step quickly succeeded by another.

"Then you leave me no choice but to come after you!" Draco said, hesitating only for a moment before making his way out onto the branch towards her.

She took another step forward, tempting him. The challenge glowing bright in her eyes did not miss Draco, and he determinedly accepted it, taking another a final step onto the branch, reaching her and grasping her hands in his.

It seemed to happen all at once, Dracos' face moving closer and closer to Ginny's, the resounding crack of the branch as it finally snapped, and the swift fall into the cold, numbing water of the lake beneath them, leaving them to struggle, sputtering to the surface.

As he came to the surface, Dracos' first thought was of Ginny and her safety. He whipped his head to the side, searching and hoping for just a glimpse of her hair in the water. Seeing it bob just above the surface he swam quickly over to her and asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Any broken bones? Can you swim, or do you need me to carry you?"

Laughing easily Ginny replied, "Draco relax, I'm fine! I grew up in the water, I learned how to swim when I was four, when the twins threw me into the water to see if their new flotation gumdrops worked!"

Not satisfied, Draco swept his gaze over her face, checking it for scratches or bruises.

Seeing Draco acting like a mother hen was too much and Ginny burst out laughing as she treaded the water easily.

"What?" Draco said.

Shaking her head, Ginny continued to laugh, unable to answer.

"Oh shut up." Draco said embaressedly, splashing her with water.

Squeaking in indignation, Ginny proceeded to splash him with even more water, bombarding him with wave after wave of water.

Sputtering indignantly he said, "Oh you'll pay for that Weasley," as he unsuccessfully tried to pick her up and throw her, while still in the water.

Laughing at his failure, she playfully dunked his head underwater and swam away quickly, but obviously not quickly enough as she felt his hand grab her ankle and yank her back towards him.

He caught her in his arms and said, "Well, now that I've captured you, what do you think a proper punishment would be?"

_Snog me until the sun comes up would be punishment enough for me, _Ginny though, smirking inwardly.

The playful light in his eyes faded to a determined glow, and his arms tightened around her, as her eyes closed and her breath caught in her throat. She felt as if her heart would break out of her chest any second now, her heart was beating so fast.

She brought her arms up around his neck, and just as his lips were about to meet hers in a gentle caress, they heard the mocking meow of a cat, and the greasy crackling laugh of the one and only Hogwarts caretaker as they prowled the grounds looking for students up and about creating mischief.

"Bloody hell," Draco groaned. "Will nobody leave us alone?!"


End file.
